


What have you done

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una notte di incubi particolarmente spaventosi, Bucky, involontariamente, colpisce al viso Steve che cerca di calmarlo. Quando se ne accorge, il giovane Soldato d'Inverno è divorato dai rimorsi... In seguito, anche Natasha ci mette del suo perché si preoccupa dell'incolumità dell'amico Steve. Continuano le storie di Steve e Bucky e del loro difficoltoso riavvicinamento.<br/>Grazie a tutti quelli che spenderanno il loro tempo per leggere queste storie in cui metto tanta parte del mio cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have you done

**What have you done?**

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don’t feel_

_It’s over now…_

_What have you done?_

_(“What have you done?” – Within Temptation feat. Keith Caputo)_

 

Ancora una volta, ancora una notte di agitazione, grida, incubi… Steve aveva sperato che dormire con Bucky, tenerlo tra le braccia e fargli sentire il suo affetto potesse servire a donargli tranquillità e a lenire le sofferenze che laceravano la sua mente ma, purtroppo, così non era stato.

Anche quella notte Bucky stava avendo uno dei suoi soliti incubi, gemeva, si dibatteva e urlava disperato, nonostante Steve tentasse di abbracciarlo e di calmarlo, scostandogli i capelli appiccicati al viso e parlandogli con dolcezza. Chissà cosa lo stava torturando in sogno? Forse riviveva la spaventosa caduta dal treno oppure gli atroci ed estenuanti lavaggi del cervello che subiva…

Steve, col cuore straziato nell’assistere alla sofferenza di Bucky, non sapeva cosa fare e cosa pensare, quando, improvvisamente, con una specie di ringhio rabbioso, Bucky si rivoltò contro di lui e lo colpì violentemente al viso con il pugno metallico. Steve, colto alla sprovvista, si lasciò sfuggire un lamento e si ritrasse istintivamente e forse fu proprio questo a svegliare finalmente Bucky dal suo incubo.

“Cosa… dove sono? Che ho…” il giovane appariva totalmente frastornato, ma si riprese subito quando vide Steve davanti a sé con espressione turbata e un taglio sullo zigomo destro che sanguinava. “Che ho fatto? Ti ho colpito… io…”

“Bucky, non è niente, non preoccuparti, stavi sognando e ti sei divincolato, lo so che non hai fatto apposta” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Steve.

Gli occhi di Bucky erano pieni di tutto l’orrore e la disperazione del mondo.

“Tu stavi cercando di aiutarmi ed io ti ho colpito!” mormorò, sentendosi il più ripugnante dei mostri. Poi, bruscamente, si alzò dal letto e si diresse a passi nervosi fuori dalla camera.

“Bucky, aspetta, dove vai?” lo richiamò Steve, preoccupato.

“Prendo qualcosa per medicarti” rispose il ragazzo, dal bagno. Si sentì un rumore di bottigliette e flaconcini rovesciati, poi lo sportello dell’armadietto dei medicinali che sbatteva. “Maledizione! Che casino ho combinato?”

Sospirando, Steve si alzò a sua volta dal letto e andò a raggiungere il compagno.

Trovò Bucky seduto per terra, in mezzo a una confusione di bende, bottigliette e cerotti vari, che fissava il disastro con sguardo truce.

“Bucky…”

“Non so fare proprio un cazzo di niente!” sibilò lui, frustrato.

Paziente come al solito, Steve gli si inginocchiò accanto.

“Buck, guardami” gli disse. “Non è niente, è solo un taglio e lo so che non hai fatto apposta.”

Cercando in mezzo al guazzabuglio di medicinali tirati fuori da Bucky, Steve riuscì a pescare una bottiglietta di disinfettante e ne versò un po’ su un pezzetto di cotone per tamponarsi la ferita che continuava a sanguinare. Bucky restò immobile, mantenendo quell’espressione imbronciata che dimostrava quanto fosse arrabbiato con se stesso.

“Ti ho detto che non è niente, Bucky, è un graffio” ripeté Steve, tentando di distrarlo. Con tenerezza gli mise il pezzo di cotone nella mano destra e, guidandolo, continuò a medicarsi il taglio facendolo collaborare suo malgrado. Facendo questo, però, lacrime di commozione e nostalgia salirono involontariamente negli occhi del giovane che rivisse gli innumerevoli momenti in cui era stato proprio Bucky a medicare le sue ferite dopo che un bullo di periferia lo aveva riempito di botte perché lui non aveva accettato di piegarsi alle sue prepotenze. Chissà se anche Bucky poteva rammentare qualcosa compiendo quell’azione? Per qualche meraviglioso istante, Steve si concesse di sperarlo…

Il Soldato d’Inverno assecondò il gesto rivolgendo finalmente lo sguardo verso Steve, tuttavia nessun segno di riconoscimento apparve nei suoi occhi.

“Non riesco neanche a contare tutte le volte che tu mi hai medicato dopo che qualche bulletto mi aveva malmenato in un vicolo…” commentò Steve, sorridendo commosso a quel ricordo tenero e intimo del loro passato.

“I bulli ti malmenavano nei vicoli?” fece Bucky, stupito.

“E’ una lunga storia, magari un giorno te la racconterò” rispose dolcemente il giovane. “O forse lo ricorderai tu stesso, no?”

Bucky continuava a fissarlo, senza che nessuna reminiscenza si facesse largo nella sua mente confusa. Beh, perlomeno ci aveva provato… Steve aveva finito di disinfettarsi il taglio e vi applicò un cerotto, poi iniziò a riordinare il caos provocato da Bucky.

“Vedi che non è niente?” disse in tono incoraggiante. “Ora mettiamo questa roba al suo posto e poi torniamo a dormire, che ne dici? Oppure pensi di restare tutta la notte seduto sul pavimento del bagno a guardare le piastrelle?”

Ora che Steve era intervenuto nel suo solito modo pacato e tranquillo, tutto pareva molto meno grave… Bucky, in silenzio, si alzò dal pavimento e guardò il compagno che finiva di riordinare l’armadietto dei medicinali.

“Allora, vieni o no?” chiese il giovane, sorridendo, prima di dirigersi nuovamente verso la camera da letto.

Lentamente Bucky lo seguì.

“Domattina avrai un livido sulla guancia” disse.

“Dirò che ho sbattuto contro una porta” scherzò Steve, sebbene non fosse sicuro che Bucky avrebbe afferrato la battuta.

I due tornarono a dormire e, per quella notte, non ci furono altri incidenti.

 

“Ti avevo detto che ti sarebbe venuto un livido” disse Bucky, laconico, il mattino dopo mentre lui e Steve facevano colazione in cucina.

“Ho avuto di peggio” minimizzò Steve. “Per favore, Buck, non angosciarti per questa sciocchezza, è stato un incidente. Non colpevolizzarti così!”

Ma era come parlare al vento: il Soldato d’Inverno appariva oltremodo turbato per ciò che aveva fatto quella notte. In quel momento qualcuno suonò alla porta dell’appartamento e il giovane andò ad aprire, lasciando Bucky a riflettere sulla sua tazza di caffè.

“Ciao, Steve, ero venuta per…” esclamò Natasha, entrando disinvolta nel corridoio d’ingresso. Subito, però, s’interruppe e fissò l’amico con sguardo sospettoso. “Cos’hai fatto al viso? Sei ferito, è stato _lui_ , non è vero?”

“Natasha, per favore, non farne una tragedia” cercò di calmarla Steve. “Vieni, accomodati, vuoi un caffè?”

La ragazza si lasciò condurre in soggiorno, ma non abbandonò l’argomento.

“Sono stata disponibilissima ad aiutarti, ma ora penso che tu stia esagerando” affermò, decisa. “Steve, lui… è violento con te? Ti picchia spesso?”

“Stiamo parlando di Bucky, del mio amico, e…”

“No, qui stiamo parlando del Soldato d’Inverno!” lo interruppe Natasha, spazientita. “Hai fatto fin troppo, è più di un mese che te lo tieni qui e non c’è neanche il minimo segnale di miglioramento. Dovrei parlare con Nick e decidere cosa fare a questo punto.”

“No!” ribatté Steve, mostrandosi agitato come la giovane donna non l’aveva mai visto. “Bucky sta migliorando, te lo assicuro, questo è stato solo un incidente.”

“Mi chiedevo spesso” riprese Natasha, pensierosa, “perché tu rifiutassi sempre di uscire con le ragazze che ti proponevo, ma ora penso di averlo capito: tu sei sempre stato innamorato del tuo amico, non è così? No, fammi il piacere di non arrossire, a me non interessano le tue preferenze sessuali. Il problema è un altro: tu sei innamorato di Bucky Barnes, ma quello che ti tieni in casa è _il Soldato d’Inverno_ , un sicario dell’Hydra.”

“Sono la stessa persona e quando Bucky ricorderà…”

“Hai mai pensato che potrebbe _non ricordare mai_? E, in ogni caso, non ti è mai passato per la testa che tutto quello che quei pazzi gli hanno fatto potrebbe aver distrutto definitivamente la personalità del ragazzo che amavi?” insinuò la ragazza. “Credimi, Steve, lo dico solo per il tuo bene, sei mio amico e non voglio vederti soffrire.”

“Tu non lo conosci” replicò ostinato il giovane. “Io so che Bucky è ancora lì dentro, traumatizzato, spaventato, ma c’è e io non lo abbandonerò. Non puoi capire, tu non sai…”

“Io conosco il Soldato d’Inverno meglio di te, oppure l’hai dimenticato?” reagì Natasha, alzando la maglietta per mostrare la cicatrice che spiccava sull’addome liscio. “Ricordo benissimo quando mi sparò per colpire, attraverso di me, l’uomo che ero incaricata di proteggere!”

“E, a quanto pare, calcolai male la mira, visto che sei ancora qui” intervenne in tono tagliente Bucky. La discussione l’aveva attirato in soggiorno senza che i due se ne accorgessero e adesso se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta, fissando la ragazza con aperta ostilità.

“Lo senti?” esclamò Natasha, rivolgendosi esasperata a Steve. “Il tuo amico Bucky parlerebbe in questo modo? No, certo, quello è soltanto il Soldato d’Inverno, un assassino, il braccio armato dell’Hydra, e tu corri un grave pericolo a fidarti di lui.”

La frase di Bucky aveva raggelato anche Steve. No, non poteva essere vero, non poteva arrendersi ora che lo aveva ritrovato…

“Forse ha ragione lei, forse dovresti lasciarmi stare” disse il giovane, lasciandosi cadere sul divano del soggiorno con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. “Non ricordo nemmeno come mi chiamo e stanotte ti ho colpito… magari è vero e sono soltanto un guscio vuoto, una macchina progettata per uccidere.”

Steve aveva sempre avuto la capacità di comprendere al volo il suo Bucky e anche in quel momento gli bastò un’occhiata a quello sguardo smarrito, a quelle mani intrecciate nervosamente, alla postura quasi rannicchiata e al capo chino di quella figura seduta sul divano per capire che il ragazzo si stava soltanto punendo per ciò che era accaduto quella notte.   

Anche Natasha, che non era nata ieri, capì l’antifona.

“Ok, Capitano, allora io vado” disse, con un sorrisetto forzato. “Ero solo venuta a dirti che Fury è riuscito a impadronirsi di filmati sugli esperimenti dell’Hydra e sabato sera lui e Sam verranno qui da Washington per mostrarceli. Inoltre Stark ha una sorpresa per te… ma anche quella la vedrai sabato!”

Steve guardò la ragazza, che appariva insolitamente a disagio, poi spostò lo sguardo su Bucky che rimaneva seduto sul divano, a capo chino, lo sguardo nascosto dalle ciocche di capelli scuri che gli ricadevano sul viso.

“Aspetta, ti accompagno alla porta” replicò Steve a Natasha, poi si rivolse a Bucky. “Torno subito, Bucky, okay?”

Prendendo il silenzio del giovane per un sì, Steve accompagnò la ragazza alla porta.

“Ci vediamo sabato, allora.”

“Senti, Steve, non per farmi gli affaracci tuoi…”

“E’ proprio questo che stai facendo.”

“No, fammi finire: mi sta bene, non ti piacciono le ragazze, per me è okay, ma allora… senti, io ho un sacco di amici carini e simpatici…”

“Natasha, no” la interruppe Steve, sorridendo suo malgrado. Logico, visto che non poteva presentargli delle ragazze, adesso cercava di fargli conoscere dei _ragazzi_.

“Per me non è un problema, Steve, ho tanti amici gay e… ti assicuro, molti di loro sarebbero felicissimi di conoscerti. Il mio amico Mike ha avuto una bruttissima esperienza pochi mesi fa e…”

“Nat…” la interruppe di nuovo il Capitano, in tono più grave, questa volta, “non devi presentarmi nessuno, io non ho bisogno né di una ragazza né di un ragazzo. Io amo Bucky, ho sempre amato solo e soltanto lui, fin da quando ero un ragazzino e non capivo ancora ciò che provavo. Lui è sempre stato accanto a me quando ero solo, quando mia madre è morta, quando i bulli mi perseguitavano… Bucky c’era sempre e per me era la luce, il sole che illuminava e riscaldava anche le giornate peggiori. Io invece non ero con lui quando i bastardi dell’Hydra l’hanno torturato e trasformato in una macchina da guerra! Ora tocca a me stargli accanto.”

“Non gli devi niente, Capitano” mormorò Natasha, commossa. “Sono certa che Bucky è stato felice di starti vicino e di aiutarti e… non è colpa tua quello che gli è successo, non avresti potuto fare nulla.”

“Ma io non lo faccio solo per questo” affermò il giovane con semplicità. “Io lo faccio perché lo amo e lui è _tuttora_ il raggio di sole della mia vita. In tutto il tempo in cui ho creduto che Bucky fosse morto e ancor più quando ho saputo quello che gli avevano fatto, per me c’è stato solo vuoto e oscurità: ho bisogno di riaverlo accanto, per me stesso e non solo per guarire lui.”

“Ecco, ora mi fai piangere, sei proprio un deficiente, Capitano!” scherzò la ragazza, per non mostrare la commozione. “Va bene, mi levo di torno ma sabato sarò qui anch’io, non ti libererai di me così facilmente.”

“Ora fuori di qui, Nat!” disse Steve, stando allo scherzo. La ragazza gli fece un sorriso e un cenno di saluto e si allontanò.

Rogers tornò in soggiorno, chiedendosi come avrebbe risolto, questa volta, la situazione con Bucky.

Il Soldato d’Inverno non era più accasciato sul divano, si era alzato in piedi e lo fissava con una strana espressione negli occhi.

“Che cosa c’è, Bucky?” chiese Steve, preparandosi a un’altra sfibrante battaglia verbale. Era dannatamente più faticoso gestire le intemperanze del giovane che aver lottato contro di lui sull’Helicarrier!

“Le cose che hai detto alla Romanoff… tu le pensi davvero?”

Appunto. Una domanda così diretta non se l’aspettava. Steve, turbato, tentò di prendere tempo.

“Hai sentito quello che ho detto a Natasha?”

“Secondo te?”

“Ti ho mai detto che detesto quando rispondi a una domanda con un’altra domanda?”

“Non me lo ricordo” tagliò corto Bucky. “Però anche tu non hai risposto alla mia.”

Fu la volta di Steve di lasciarsi cadere sul divano; la cosa stava diventando stressante.

“Sì, Buck, lo penso davvero” ammise.

Il Soldato restò interdetto: Steve aveva appena confessato di essere innamorato di lui da sempre e lo aveva definito _il raggio di sole della sua vita_ … Si sedette accanto a lui sul divano con un’aria sorpresa dipinta in volto.

“Questo tuo amico era davvero tanto importante per te, allora” mormorò, pensoso.

“ _Questo mio amico_ sei tu, Bucky” sospirò affranto Rogers. “Quando smetterai di parlare di lui come se fosse un estraneo?”

“Quando non sarà più un estraneo per me” ribatté il Soldato, laconico. “E potrebbe anche non accadere mai. Qualcosa ricordo, a volte… immagini, brevi flash… ma sono soltanto attimi di una vita che potrebbe anche non essere stata la mia. Ad ogni modo, anche se dovessi ricordare, chi ti assicura che tornerei ad essere il Bucky che conoscevi?”

“Non sono un idiota e so benissimo che, dopo tutto quello che hai subito, non potrai mai essere il Bucky con cui sono cresciuto. Ma quello che non vuoi capire è che io… beh, che io ti amo comunque, anche per quello che sei adesso e per quello che potrai diventare.”

“Vuoi dire un killer che ti aggredisce e ti picchia?”

“Voglio dire un ragazzo che in fondo al suo cuore è buono e generoso, ma che ha sofferto talmente tanto da non riuscire più a fidarsi della gente e neanche di se stesso” dichiarò Steve.

Bucky rimase attonito; per un attimo parve che sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime, oppure che si sarebbe lasciato andare tra le braccia di Steve, poi quell’attimo passò. Il giovane si alzò in piedi di scatto e, scrollando le spalle, si avviò verso la sua stanza.

“Okay, allora speriamo che tu abbia ragione” concluse, prima di allontanarsi.

Steve restò seduto a guardarlo uscire dalla stanza. Il suo cuore era straziato dalle sofferenze del suo Bucky, ma nello stesso tempo cominciava ad affiorare in lui una speranza sempre più viva.

_Le mie parole lo hanno colpito e commosso, ne sono certo. Il suo viso, i suoi occhi… sembrava quasi che stesse per piangere. Bucky è ancora lì dentro, adesso lo so per certo: l’Hydra non è riuscita a distruggerlo totalmente e, pian piano, sta cominciando a ritrovare ricordi ed emozioni. E’ solo questione di tempo ed io gli sarò sempre vicino e lo aiuterò a ritrovare la serenità._

_Io non rinuncio a te, Bucky, non ci rinuncio!_

_Sarò con te fino alla fine…_

FINE


End file.
